


Liberated

by FantasyImmortal



Series: Liberation Series [2]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Shower Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 22:31:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9463115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantasyImmortal/pseuds/FantasyImmortal
Summary: With both your demons put to rest, you and Saeran can show your love for each other!





	

**Author's Note:**

> *MATURE RATING*
> 
> I've gotten many requests for this so, here it is... 
> 
> Happens right at the end of Liberation! Enjoy! ^^

                I slid to my back as he reached out grabbing my ankle and pulling. With fluid motions, he crawled onto the bed and loomed over me. I could feel my face begin to head up as he laced his fingers with mine and held my hands out away from my body. He pressed his body against mine as he leaned in to whisper in my ear. “I’m not stopping this time. From this moment on, you’re completely mine.” A gasped as his tongue glided against the curve of my ear.

                “W-wait! I have to freshen up.” I stammered out, trying unlace our fingers. He pulled back slightly and gazed into my eyes, our noses almost touching.

                “Good idea.” He smiled, his eyes gleaming with mischief. Getting off the bed he pulled me into my feet. Walking over to the door he unlocked it and turned toward me, pulling me into his arms. Holding my face in his hands he pressed his lips against mine. Parting my lips slightly, he easily slid his tongue inside my mouth. Slanting his mouth over mine again and again his tongue pressed and rolled against mine. When he pulled back I was breathing heavily and felt dizzy. “Let’s freshen up together.” His voice dripped with sensuality as he opened the door and dragged me to the bathroom.

                Putting his hand in the small of my back he lightly pushed me into the bathroom. I kept my back to him to keep my blush-stained face out of his sight. “I-I meant alone, Saeran.” My shoulders stiffened as I heard the audible sound of the lock sliding into place. Turning towards me he wrapped his arms around me and I felt the heat of his skin through my shirt.

                “I know what you meant, I’m just not listening.” He whispered against my neck before lightly bighting down. His arms tightened around me as my body jumped in response. His hands slide down my sides to the hem of my shirt and sliding underneath. I shivered as his slightly chilly hands touched my skin. His breath fanned against my ear as laughed at my reaction. I tilted my head back against his shoulder as his hands continued to glide up my body. My back arched as he cupped my breasts and bit down on my neck.

                “Haaa…..ahhh…” My could feel my blush start to tinge my ears as my voice echoed in the bathroom. My hips squirmed as he grabbed my nipples between his fingers, rolling and pinching them. “S-Saeran!” I looked in the corner of my eyes at him. A slow smile spread across his face as he stared back at me. Running his hands back down my body he grasped the hem of my shirt and began to pull it over my head.

                I started to cross my arms over myself as he turned me around. Leaning in he kissed my shoulder before biting down. “Mmmm…” I tilted my head to the side to give him better access and I felt him smile against my skin. He kissed and nipped down one of my arms. I looked at him with wide eyes as he knelt before me. Looking up at me he kept his eyes on mine as he reached up and grabbed the waistband of my pants and slowly pulled them down.

                Placing his hand behind the calf of my leg, he pulled my foot out of the pant leg only to kiss and nip my skin from the top of my foot to my knee. He did the same to my other leg before tossing the pants aside. My stomach knotted pleasantly as he sat on his knees and ran his hands up the sides of my legs. Putting his hands on my hips he pushed me to lean against the wall. “Haaaa…” I gasped as my back pressed against the cold wall. Nudging my legs apart slightly, my body jerked as he roughly bit the inside of my thigh.

                “Don’t move.” He whispered against the bite mark before running his tongue over it. Lifting my leg, he put it over his shoulder as he kissed and nipped closer to my core. My arms, that were still crossed across my chest, shot out against the wall for support as his tongue ran along the dampness of my panties.

                My chest rose and fell quickly as I started to pant. He roughly held my hips against the wall as his tongue continued to swirl around. “Haaa….aahhh…” I slapped a hand over my mouth to muffle the embarrassing sounds I was making. He bit down hard on the skin of my thigh causing me to wince at the pain.

                Looking down my eyes focused on his face, his eyes glazed over with lust. “Don’t cover your mouth, I want to hear you.” Hooking his fingers under the straps of my panties he pulled them down to the floor. Keeping them around my feet he placed he knee on top of them, giving my legs limited movement. Reaching up he grabbed both my wrists and held them against the wall as he leaned in and rolled his tongue against my clit. My hips bucked against his mouth as he closed his lips around my clit and sucked roughly.

                “S-Saeran…I…ahhh….I haaaa.” He pressed my wrists harder against the wall as I struggled to release them from his grip. Arching my back I screamed out as my body shuddered against the sweet ecstasy I was feeling. Letting go of my wrists my body felt heavy and I fell into his arms. Grabbing my hair, he kissed me roughly. Tasting myself on his tongue I moaned against his mouth. Pulling back, he rubbed the pad of his thumb across my flushed cheeks.

                Removing my panties from around my feet he helped me up and walked me to the shower. Turning on the water he checked the temperature with his hand before guiding me inside. I stood in the stream of the hot water, oddly feeling cold and lonely. I turned around to call out to Saeran when he opened the shower door stepped into the shower with me. My eyes trailed over his body and widened. _There was no way!_ He stepped towards me as I stepped back.

                Reaching out he grabbed my hair, he pulled me towards him as he wrapped his other arm around me, the hot water from the shower making our bodies slide against each other. “I told you I’m not stopping this time.” He said roughly as he nipped along my jawline. He kept his one hand in my hair as his other trailed around my hip and behind my knee, lifting my leg up and pressing us together more intimately.

                I wrapped my arms around his neck as I felt him angle his hips and start to press against me. “Haa…haaa….” It felt tight as he started to enter me. I groaned in frustration and put my forehead on his shoulder when it started to feel like he wasn’t going to fit. Without separating what little connection we had, he put my back to the wall and lifted my other leg. Covering my lips with his, he roughly thrust fully into me. Arching my back I dug my nails into his back with one hand while the other snaked into his hair and held him against me.

                The pleasurable fullness I felt from him was almost unbearable and I wasn’t sure if I could handle it as he started to pull back only to thrust himself fully back inside. Holding onto him for support I tilted my head back. Like me, his breath was starting to come in short gasps. I grabbed a fistful of his hair and dug my nails further into his back as he ducked his head down and bit around the swell of my breasts. I called out as he took one of my nipples between his teeth. “S-Saeran….” He responded by whispering my name against my skin.

                “I’m going to be a little rougher with you, _____” He said against me neck before putting back down on my feet. I whimpered in protest as he fully pulled out of me, and he smiled down at me before turning me around. He grabbed my hair as he bit down on my shoulder, his other hand gliding down my arm before grabbing my wrist. My free and slapped against the wall of the shower as he roughly bent me forward.

                Pulling my hair, I cried out to him as he quickly thrust himself back into me. This angle was different. It was tighter and I felt more of him. Pulling on my wrist he turned me so I could look back at him. My moan echoed in the shower as I saw the raw passion in his eyes. Every time I would try to turn forward he would roughly pull my hair and arm. I didn’t feel any pain, and to be honest I purposely started doing it for the pleasure it gave me.

                “S-Saeran…I’m…hhaaa!” He let go of my wrist and quickly grabbed my leg, lifting it up. The hand that was in my hair wrapped around me and pulled my back against his chest. Reaching down he pinched my clit between his fingers as he bit down on my shoulder. With one more rough thrust I called out his name as my body tightened around him, and he breathed heavily as he released.

                Holding onto each other as the water from the shower continued to wash over us we breathed heavily. I moaned as he pulled out slowly. Turning me to face him held my face in his hands and showered me with light kisses. Placing my hands on his I looked up at him. “I love you, Saeran.”

                He looked down at me for a few seconds before looking away, almost in a pout. “I…I love you too, _____” He said gruffly. I stared up at him wide-eyed as my chest swelled with emotion. As I’ve done many times before, I cupped his face in my hands and pulled him down to press my forehead against his. It was quickly becoming a way we told each other how much we cherished one another. In silent understanding, he wrapped his arms around me and lightly pressed his lips to mine.


End file.
